Types of Crowd Control
This page may need updating. Please edit it to support the community. : : Use the links within the table to navigate this page. Airborne To expand upon the countering of airborne effects, consider that the effects are made up of two components: a movement modifier (called a "move block" by Riot, referring to a chunk of code) and a stun (which is responsible for the disabling attacking and casting). As a general rule, the most recent move block will over-rule any previous move blocks, which is how and combo functions. This rule also extends to all beneficial movement modifiers, such as dashes and blinks, which is why and will over-rule each other depending on their order of activation. Most beneficial movement modifiers do not prevent the activation of abilities, allowing to still activate abilities during but not during ). *Through the use of cleansing effects or tenacity, players can remove the stun and subsequently activate abilities such as or champion-specific dashes to break the airborne's move block. ** Note that is special-cased to not remove the stunning effects, but is still available to cast. One or the other may be a bug. *In some instances, the stun duration is longer than the move block (e.g. ), but in most cases they are the same duration. There have been cases in the past where the stun duration was shorter, but this usually lead to bug-like interactions and was later "fixed" (e.g. did not apply any stun at all in the initial charge on the ability, which allowed his enemies to use Flash/dash to supersede the charge's knockback and get over the wall). Knockback * The target is made in a direction directly away from the point of cast. * Champions with knockback: , , , , , , , , (minions and monsters only), , , , , , , , , , , , , (minions and monsters only), , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with knockback: , , . Knock Aside * The target is made in a direction perpendicular from the source. * Champions with knock aside: , , (minions and monsters only), , . * Monsters with knock aside: . Knockup * The target is made on the spot. * Champions with knockup: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with knockup: . Pull * The target is made airborne in a direction toward the point of cast, and in some cases over the point of cast. * Champions with pull: , , , , , , , , , (minions and monsters only), , , (non-champions only), , . * Monsters with pull: . Blind * Champions with blind: . * 's passive returns 30% of all physical damage back to the attacker as magic damage before the damage is reduced by any effect, including blind. So it still applies if the target is blinded. * Blinded enemies will only miss if they attack while blinded; ranged units still hit if the projectile fires before the blind. Cripple * Champions with cripple: , (versus monsters), , , * Items with cripple: , , , Disarm * Champions with disarm: (non-champions only). ** Reloading is mechanically similar to being disarmed, which is featured on and . The following crowd control types combine Disarm with another crowd control type: * ** Champions with entangle: . * ** Champions with pacify: (self), (also polymorphs the target), (self). Forced action Charm : For the item, see * Champions with charm: , , . Fear / flee * Champions with flee: (minions and monsters only), , , , , , (minions and monsters only), . ** Uniquely to Volibear, fear slows the target by 100% which causes it to stay in place and turn around aimlessly instead of away from the source. Taunt * Champions with taunt: , , . Ground * Champions with ground: , . Knockdown * Champions with knockdown: , , , , , , . Nearsight * Champions with nearsight: , , , . ** applies an effect to herself that is similar to Nearsight: reducing her vision radius. However, she retains allied vision. Root/Snared * Champions with root: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . Silence * Champions with silence: , , , , , , (on himself). Disrupt * Champions with disrupt: , . Sleep * Champions with sleep: . Slow * Champions with slow: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . ** and are the only ones who can reduce movement speed below 110, to 60 and 100 respectively. This movement speed is set and cannot be modified, but it can be cleansed by slow immunity. * Items with slow: , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with slow: , . * Summoner Spells with slow: , * Runes with slow: Stasis : For the named item effect, see * Champions with stasis: , , , , (minions only), . ** or don't belong in here (untargetable targets can sometimes move or be vulnerable to area of effect and/or damage over time effects, which is thematically at odds with what "stasis" means). * Items with stasis: , , , . Stun * Champions with stun: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , . * Monsters with stun: . Suspension * Champions with suspension: , , . Suppression * Champions with suppression: , , , , . de:Massenkontrolltypen es:Tipos de control de masas ru:Виды эффектов контроля zh:Types of Crowd Control Category:Lists